The main memory of a computing device is typically based on dynamic random-access (“DRAM”) memory modules. DRAM has various properties suitable for use as main memory, such as low cost and high storage density. However, DRAM memory modules typically contain capacitors or other circuits that require a continuous, or nearly continuous, supply of power to prevent data loss. DRAM memory is therefore referred to as volatile, because data stored in DRAM memory is lost in the event that its power supply is interrupted.
Other types of memory, such as Negative-AND gate (“NAND”) memory, may be referred to as non-volatile memory because a NAND memory module's contents are not lost if the module's power supply is interrupted. However, the main memory of a computer is not typically constructed from NAND memory modules, for various reasons such as higher cost and lower storage density compared to DRAM memory modules.